dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: Letters from the Past
} |excerptonly = } |name = Letters from the Past |image = The History of Cad'halash.png |px = 270px |number DAO = 1561 (+ Awakening and all DLC) |category DAO = Culture and History |dlc DAO = Witch Hunt |location DAO = Cadash Thaig |see also = The History of Cad'halash |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt |excerpt = Commander Regnar of House Cadash, You were wise to send the relic you uncovered. The Shaperate has compared the carvings on it to various records, and believe them to be of elven origin, possibly thousands of years old. I would advise that you cease repair work on the warrior training grounds immediately and continue investigation. A team will be dispatched from Kal-Sharok as soon as possible. --''Shaper Warrek'' |text = Commander Regnar of House Cadash, You were wise to send the relic you uncovered. The Shaperate has compared the carvings on it to various records, and believe them to be of elven origin, possibly thousands of years old. I would advise that you cease repair work on the warrior training grounds immediately and continue investigation. A team will be dispatched from Kal-Sharok as soon as possible. --''Shaper Warrek'' The excavations are going well. I think Shaper Warrek secretly hopes that the artifacts will lead him to the lost city of Arlathan, despite Tevinter records that insist on its complete obliteration. Even if he found the site of the city, there would be little remaining of any worth. As for the artifacts, they must have come to this area by trade. Cadash Thaig is old, built upon an ancient settlement called Cad'halash. Lots of junk can accumulate over that much time, even elven junk. --''From Shaper Assistant Shalla's journal'' Dyer, Got the carvings. These two depict elves forming an alliance with the Cad'halash dwarves, after the destruction of Arlathan. Scholars say it's proof that they took refuge here to escape the Imperium. Should get a great price for this from collectors and historians. And I almost got caught running these things to your man. They'll hang me if they find out. I want a bigger cut—fifty or we're done. --''A letter from an excavation worker'' We thought the Imperium found the elves hidden in Cad'halash, and destroyed them, but it doesn't add up. The thaig was destroyed with conventional dwarven weaponry, not magical forces. No supernatural means melted the stone and no immense forces pulverized the pillars. We uncovered shields (among other things) bearing the heraldry of old Kal Sharok houses. We destroyed Cad'halash--our own people. The only remaining conclusion is that Kal Sharok learned that they were sheltering elves and, knowing it would jeopardize their alliance with the Tevinter Imperium, took steps to cover it up. Thus far, there has been no evidence to contradict this theory, but it has split the Shaperate. Some wish to enter it into the Memories, while others demand that it lies forgotten in the dark halls of the Roads. --''From the notes of Shaper Warrek'' }} es:Entrada del códice: Cartas del pasado Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Witch Hunt codex entries Category:Dwarven lore and folklore (codex) Category:Shaperate (sources)